


Me EnAmora

by SlytherinLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronThunder - Freeform, M/M, No Dummies were harmed in the making of this story, Thorny - Freeform, ThunderIron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Amora cannot have Thor, nobody will.<br/>She will make sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me EnAmora

Her steps were silent. Her eyes fixed on her target.

Just like a tiger spying on her prey, she moved slowly, carefully towards him.

She hid her dagger behind her back; there was a dangerous emerald gleam on the blade.

 

_“Her name is Amora… We call her the Enchantress. She is a powerful sorceress. A dangerous, immoral woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. We have reasons to believe she is here on Earth… maybe has been, for some time now.”_

Oh, Thor. Cruel Thor. Didn’t he know words hurt more than anything?  
Dangerous? Immoral? Was that any way to describe a lady?

_“How do we fight her?” Fury asked, folding his arms on his chest.  
“The issue is not how we fight her…” Thor’s expression was dark. “The issue is how we FIND her.”_

Sweet, blind Thor. Little did he know when he spoke those words… she was standing right in front of him. Smiling softly… listening very carefully to his every word. Hidden behind somebody else’s appearance.

_“We need to be very careful… We need to hurry.”  
“What is it exactly we have to fear?”_

The little redhead woman was right- what is it Thor had to fear? The lady he was describing with such cruel words had no reason to hurt any of his teammates…  
Or did she?

_“Tony, you will have JARVIS scan each and every one of us, as often as possible. She is an excellent shapeshifter, she could even be in this room.”_

Handsome _and_ clever. Such a lovely man.  
It was such a pity JARVIS appeared to be malfunctioning. Sneaking in a room or two… frying a few circuits here and there… destroying some precious technology, along with some footage… Nothing that couldn’t be done with a little magic.

Of course, this damned “voice on the wall” was sadly a clever, complicated creation. She could not destroy it; but she had managed to make it malfunction for a few days.

_“Conveniently… JARVIS has had a few technical difficulties these past days. We were forced to go out and fight some demon-like creatures… I suspect while we were out, somebody snuck in here and tried to destroy JARVIS.”_

It came as a huge surprise those worthless little creatures finally had a use to her. Lesser demons, who owed their lives to her, ever since she defeated one of their worst enemies- that was of course, because he happened to be her enemy, as well. They were a lovely little distraction- managed to keep the Avengers away long enough for her to turn into the host of this place and sneak into the right places.

 

_“Did they manage?” Thor sounded terribly worried.  
“Thor, please. JARVIS has survived far worse things. By tomorrow he will be working perfectly again…”_

It would be such a pity if its creator wasn’t around the following day, of course.

Worthless little mortal maggot…

 _“We shouldn’t be doing this…”_  
_“Thor, we are alone… They’re gone, you don’t need to worry.” He wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist._  
 _“THEY are gone, but she could be anywhere…”_  
 _“Is there something you are not telling me, Thor?”_

Tell him, Thor. Tell him everything.  
Tell him how you break a woman’s heart every single day.  
Tell him how you prefer those worthless mortals over her.

_“Amora is… Amora seems to be in love with me. She is vindictive… crazy. If she were to find out what you mean to me, she would come after you…” he lowered his eyes, whispering._

 

WHAT does he mean to you, Thor?!

 _“Then I guess we will have to fight for your heart… My beloved damsel in distress.”_  
_“Tony, this is not a joke-”_  
 _“I am not joking. I will fight for you.” His expression was serious, intense._

Disgusted, she had destroyed the screen, but not before she caught a glimpse of this pathetic little mortal kissing Thor. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, she destroyed every screen and let their sad remains smoking behind her, as she left the control room.

Those cameras were such a nuisance.

 

His eyes were staring off dreamily, as he brought to his lips the glass with the amber containment.

Words hurt, Thor.  
Just not as much as a poison coated dagger.

She could hear him breathe, she could feel his pathetic little existence. Her blade was dangling over his back.

 

The fact that she had underestimated him greatly became clear within a few seconds. The blade never touched his skin- the man turned abruptly, grabbed her arm and stopped the attack.

Releasing her arm from his grip, she jumped back.

“Really, sweetheart? You won’t even give me a chance to defend myself?”  
“Fast reflexes… Surprising.” She hissed.

“You would be surprised as to how often crazy demigods try to attack me behind my back. Where is the true Maria Hill, by the way?”

She gifted him an innocent smile. “But _I_ am Maria Hill.”

“You didn’t kill her, did you?” he raised an eyebrow.

“She shall live, as long as she is still useful. Quite unlike you.”

A move of her hand was enough; Tony was sent flying on a wall. A small grunt was all that escaped his lips, as he raised his hand, in an attempt to summon his gauntlet.

This time, she was faster.

She lifted him in the air and stuck his arms on his sides.

As she closed the distance between her and the floating man, her disguise slowly melted away. Golden caressed emerald, as her long hair covered her back.

“I came down here with the intention of visiting one… Jane Foster.” she said quietly, her light blue eyes looking sad. “When I arrived however I found out… their little relationship was over.”

His fingers twitched, as Tony was trying to release himself from the magical grip.  
Maybe it was time to consider building micro-chips in his brain and summoning his suit that way.

“I knew there was somebody else, though. I overheard his friends talking about how “happy” his “lover” makes him.”

Thrusting her hand out, she threw Tony on the nearest wall. He managed to regain control of his body, only for the few moments it took Amora to reach him. She smiled playfully, as she placed a long-heeled boot on his chest, her eyes examining his arc reactor.

“Much more useless than you are, that Maria Hill. Locking her away was the easiest thing. I sneaked in here as her, in an attempt to find out some more information…”

A sharp pain rushed through Tony’s chest, as Amora pressed her heel hard.

“You… Avengers, however, are full of secrets. The days were passing and he was back, finally aware that I was gone and I had no clue who his stupid whore was, this time. Of course then, I saw you kissing him.” She hissed, leaning closer to him. “You worthless little maggot, you have the nerve to think that _you_ -”

“Dummy!”

Amora stared at him in confusion for a few moments, before shrieking in frustration, as her corset was being covered with fire-fighting foam. She kicked back the small robot Tony had just called on- when she turned her head, Tony was no longer lying on her feet.

She let out a shriek, as a repulsor beam hit her back and she ended up slamming head first on the wall.  
Regaining her balance fast, she turned around to see the repulsor built in Iron Man’s red gauntlet aiming at her.

“You are full of cheap tricks, Man of Iron!” she hissed as she jumped up.  
“You’re the one who wanted to play dirty!” he yelled, jumping away from an emerald flash of light Amora sent on him.

The wall behind the sorceress collapsed, hit by another repulsor beam, but the woman was already on the other side of the room. The second spell hit Tony’s arm, leaving behind a gushing wound. Raising his hand, Tony summoned the other gauntlet as well and ducked, as another spell flew over his head and shattered the windows on impact.

“WORTHLESS MORTAL! THINKING YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TOUCH THE SON OF ODIN!”

Another loud shriek escaped her perfect lips, as another beam hit her on the chest, leaving behind an ugly burn-mark. She jumped and rolled towards him. What was going to be a throat stab was stopped and her hand hit on the red metal. A kick below the jaw was interrupted, as Tony managed to grab her leg and throw her on the ground.

“He gave me that right- I gleefully accepted.” Tony responded, before receiving a swift kick on the stomach.

The remaining parts of his suit came flying fast towards him. Iron Man was soon floating over the ground. Narrowing her eyes, Amora mimicked him.

“Care to take this outside and stop destroying my house?”  
“Fine by me…”

An emerald blast sent Tony out of the building. Gaining control of his thrusters, Tony flew towards the roof of Avengers Tower.

“Don’t fail me now, baby.”

Amora was already there, surrounded by an emerald shield. “What do you expect to do against _me_ , mortal?!”

“You have a limited vocabulary, you know. On an unrelated note… nobody will hear us and come up here… right?”

“Precious sleeping beauties, everyone who is currently inside the Avengers Tower… besides you, of course.” she responded.

“So you are holding up some sort of sleeping spell while fighting, and making fairytale references… Fuck, am I impressed.”

Amora smirked, sending an energy blast against Tony. Evading it, Tony flew over her, shooting another beam on her shield. Amora flew towards him fast, shooting a charm Tony wouldn’t like to know what would have done if he hadn’t avoided it.

“You could of course, accept that he doesn’t want you and move on!” he yelled at the Enchantress.

“He doesn’t want me because he is an idiot blinded by the charms of this pathetic little realm and its residents!” Amora responded, jumping away from another blast.

“Even so, acting like a normal person and getting over it is not something you plan to do, is it?”

Rust covered the parts of the suit that covered his left shoulder and arm, as her next spell hit him.

Another beam managed to shutter her shield. The girl was now floating right before him- an emerald and a red blast met on the air, as he sent a unibeam against her the same time she shot a powerful energy blast.

Blinded by the light the collision caused, he struggled to keep his balance, but he soon found himself falling back on the roof.

 

Opening his helmet, Tony’s eyes found the cold blue gaze that was Amora. Her eyes were widened in terror. Her suit was badly torn; her torso was burnt.

Parts of Tony’s suit fell on the ground, as the injured man struggled to stand up. Staggering towards the Enchantress, he was soon standing over her. His gauntlets were the only parts of his armor that were left on him.

“You know what the difference is?”

She raised her eyes, meeting his.

“You are obsessed with the prince of Asgard. I love Thor.”

An emerald glow covered the woman’s entire body.

“Love is the strongest form of obsession, Tony Stark. Next time I will know I am facing a worthy enemy.”

With those last words, the woman disappeared.

 

The gauntlets fell on the ground, as a smile spread on Tony’s face. “Let’s see whose obsession wins.”

 

~/~

 

“This is the second time today you checked my ribs, Thor, they’re still there.”  
“…Still badly bruised, might I add.” the blond said, caressing his lover’s naked chest.

Tony climbed on his lap, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. “I’ve survived far worse things. It’ll be a lot better next week.”

“I can’t believe none of us were there to-”

“I told you, spell. Besides I think I handled her nicely on my own.” He smiled.

“That you did, my love…”

“Is that surprise I hear in your voice?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Surprise? For what? I know firsthand you are an incredible warrior. She underestimated you… Sadly, though, she won’t do that mistake again. She will be back…”

“I’m counting on that!”

“Tony! You’re not supposed to-”

Crushing his lips on Thor’s, he pulled him in a deep kiss, silencing him.

“I’m not “supposed to”… many things.” he whispered on Thor’s lips, when they broke the kiss. “Didn’t I tell you I am going to fight for you?”

“I would prefer you fought by my side…” Thor responded, stroking Tony’s lips with his own.

“Fair enough… JARVIS!”

“Yes, mister Stark?” the voice echoed in the room.

“How’s Hill?”

“She’s still asleep, sir. She suffered a severe concussion, but she will soon be healed.” JARVIS responded.

“Awesome. What happened to that dagger Amora dropped before the fight?”

“Doctor Banner is still examining it, sir.”

“Don’t you just love it when everything is back to normal?” he smiled at Thor.

“… I would love it even more if you didn’t have a crazy sorceress after you.” Thor raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, point-break. I can handle myself.”

“Next time, she will be prepared to face a worthy opponent-”

He placed two fingers on Thor’s lips, interrupting him. “Then I will be more prepared, as well. Besides… we have a bet.”

“A bet?!”

“Something about obsession… Don’t worry about it!” Tony shrugged, a big smile appearing on his face.

“Tony, no!”

Funny how those two words were usually spoken together.


End file.
